Just My Style
by Sleep Warrior
Summary: Amity Park's Annual Talent Show is here, and the last act promises to be good. The only thing is, no one knows who the mystery band is. DxS. Sweet and fairly funny, plus a lot of silly stuff. Laugh and enjoy!


Ok, Just My Style! I told you guys I'd get this out. Sorry for the wait on Too Good To Be True, check my profile for info. Hah, I was laughing my head off when I heard this song on the radio and this image popped into my head. OMG, it was bad, especially since I was driving. But don't worry, I changed the station so I wouldn't crash and die. Then I wouldn't have been able to get this to you! Oh, and everything in the parenthesis is Dash and Kwan, and the stuff following the parenthesis is Danny, Nathan, and Tucker. Danny sings the rest on his own. Just fyi. Have fun with it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, no matter how many falling stars I wish on. And I don't own the song 'She's Just My Style' either. Sorry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A crowd had gathered on Amity Beach, surrounding the hastily erected stage near the beautiful moonlit shore. The last act of Amity Park's Annual Talent Competition was to take place on that stage, and word had gotten out that an awesome combination of "jocks" and "losers" had gotten together to perform. The enormous crowd was murmuring excitedly, speculating on who the big mystery band was when Mr. Ted Lancer stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" His booming voice rang through the night air and the crowd's hum quickly died down. "Before the last act begins, I would like to thank you all personally for coming to my talent show. I never expected such a large turnout and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Enough talk, on with the show, old man!" a rowdy voice called from the back. Lancer narrowed his eyes, trying to pinpoint the voice.

"Ahem. Now without further ado, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you the Montage, led by Amity Park's own Danny Fenton!"

The crowd broke into thunderous applause as the curtain slid back to reveal six teenagers, all clad in bright red Hawaiian shirts with white flowers and khaki shorts that peek out from beneath the oversized shirts. On one side of the stage were two very muscular boys, one with blonde hair and the other had an oriental look. A red-haired boy in glasses was at the drum set, and on the other side of the stage was another teen, his vibrant red hair teased into an afro. He stood beside a boy with a dirty red beret on his head and black, clunky glasses. Both pairs of boys stood in front of their respective microphones, heads bowed and hands cupped. The raven-haired teen had a shining black guitar strapped across his front and he stepped up to the microphone that Lancer had just vacated. He leaned over it and spoke, the crowd instantly quieting.

"Thank you, everyone. For those of you who don't already know me, I'm Danny Fenton. To my right" —he pointed to the two 'jocks'—"are Dash and Kwan, who will be singing the low bass parts. Mikey will play the drums, and Tucker and Nathan"—he pointed to the two boys on his left—"will be backing me up as tenors. The song we'll be singing is called 'She's Just My Style' by Gary Lewis and the Playboys," He paused as cheers erupted from the crowd. "I'd also like to dedicate this song to my best friend, Sam Manson. Sam, I hope this makes up for all of those years I was so clueless."

The lights dimmed, illuminating Mikey at the drum set. Danny nodded to him and an incredible drum intro flowed over the crowd, making them scream and shriek in excitement. Danny smiled, the first chords of the song reverberating from his guitar and his clear voice echoed through the mike.

"Every time I see her, she don't even look my way

Maybe she will notice me, but then what would I say?

I would say what's on my mind,

But the words are hard to find

But I'm gonna try to tell her anyway…"

As Danny held the last note, the rest of the lights burst on, revealing Dash, Kwan, Tucker and Nathan.

"(Don'tcha know that she's) just my style

(Ev'rything about her) drives me wild

(Don'tcha know that she's) just my style

(Ev'rything about her) drives me wild

(Don'tcha know that she's) fine…..so fine…"

The crowd roared, amazed at how outstanding the group sounded. The lights on the backups faded, leaving Danny in the spotlight once more.

"Other guys who meet her may not think she's much to see

I can't begin to tell you what she always does to me

Maybe it's the clothes she wears

Or the way she combs her hair

Oh that makes me want to tell her that I care…."

"(Don'tcha know that she's) just my style

(Ev'rything about her) drives me wild

(Don'tcha know that she's) just my style

(Ev'rything about her) drives me wild

(Don'tcha know that she's) fine…..so fine…"

Danny stepped away from the mike and broke into a breathtaking guitar solo as fireworks erupted from behind the band, the bright green and red illuminating the band with an eerie glow. Several cries of 'Danny, we love you!' could be heard above the din as his solo ended and the spotlight switched to Mikey, who pounded out the greatest drum beat the world had ever heard. Nodding as he finished, Danny stepped back up to the mike.

"Maybe it's the clothes she wears

Or the way she combs her hair

Oh that makes me want to tell her that I care…."

"(Don'tcha know that she's) just my style

(Ev'rything about her) drives me wild

(Don'tcha know that she's) just my style

(Ev'rything about her) drives me wild

(Don'tcha know that she's) fine…..so fine…"

Breaking into the chorus for the final time, all but Danny leaned forward and started snapping to the beat, sending the crowd into even wilder squeals.

"(Don'tcha know that she's) just my style

(Ev'rything about her) drives me wild

(Don'tcha know that she's) just my style

(Ev'rything about her) drives me wild

(Don'tcha know that she's) fine…..so fine…"

The others stopped playing and singing, leaving Danny's guitar the only sound that could be heard

"She's just…my…style," he softly sang, fading off with each word.

"Woo—woo—ooh, ooh!" sang Tucker and Nathan. They cut off the last note and any further comments from the band were drowned out as a deafening roar of applause rose up from the crowd. Shocked and surprised, the band took their bows, and a girl ran onto the stage. She was dressed in a Gothic style; short black hair, dark make-up, raven-colored shirt, and combat boots. She wrapped Danny in a giant bear hug, showering the surprised guitarist with kisses. He staggered back a few paces, but was soon returning her affection with kisses of his own. Amidst the thunderous applause, Ted Lancer stepped up to the microphone, a small envelope in his hand.

"Please, please, quiet down everyone!" he shouted, but the crowd kept clapping and shrieking for a while before finally quieting down. "Thank you. The judges have made their decision, and the winner is…" He paused dramatically as he opened the small envelope, pulling out the card inside.

"…the Montage!" The crowd once again erupted into boisterous applause. A very red Danny stepped up to Ted Lancer to accept the award, Sam beaming happily at his side as he took the mike from Lancer.

"Wow, thank you! I couldn't have done this without the help of my band—you guys rocked! Thanks for helping me out with this one. And I never would have had the courage to sing this if it wasn't for my family and Tucker—they've been prodding me for quite a while now to do this. Thanks, guys. And lastly, I want to thank my new girlfriend, Sam—the inspiration for performing this song."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately, eliciting a chorus of cheers from the crowd. They started applauding as the curtains fell on the happy couple and even more fireworks exploded in the air above their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goodness, that only took me a half hour to type up. Woot! Was that fun or what? (Wipes tears of mirth from her eyes) Goodness I loved it. Especially when they're all snapping. And the shirts! (snort) Priceless. So, did you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it? Tell me what you thought! That review button is right there! GO GO GO! And I promise, Too Good To Be True will be out WITH The Box Ghost's Revenge this weekend, but you're not going to like the ending. For either of them! REVIEW! Oh, yeah, I just made up Lancer's first name, too.


End file.
